


Dark, Marvelous, and Inscrutable 黑暗陰沉、令人驚歎、深不可測

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Essays, Other, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>深入剖析盧修斯•馬爾福。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark, Marvelous, and Inscrutable 黑暗陰沉、令人驚歎、深不可測

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark, Marvelous, and Inscrutable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184375) by GMTH. 



> 授權：

　　所有頁碼參考以美國精裝版為準。  
　　SS = 哈利波特與神秘的魔法石  
　　CoS = 哈利波特與消失的密室  
　　PoA = 哈利波特與阿茲卡班的逃犯  
　　GoF = 哈利波特與火盃的考驗  
　　OotP = 哈利波特與鳯凰會的密令

 

　　盧修斯•馬爾福是哈利波特系列其中一個最重要的配角，他對哈利的影響——他自己以及透過他的兒子德拉枓——是小說中的重要元素，更推動了好幾個關鍵情節發展。儘管盧修斯只是一個配角，我認為他是小說中最迷人的角色之人，主要是因為原著為我們提供了太少關於他的資料，我們擁有的信息經常引致盧修斯的粉絲對他的性格和動機得出完全相反的結論。

　　＊＊＊

　　 **我們對盧修斯確鑒的認知，或者，這篇論文最短的部份**

　　讓我們從已知事實開。馬爾福，根據康奈利•福吉所言，是「非常古老的家族」(p. 706, GoF)，擁有純血巫師的血統。盧修斯，馬爾福家族的現任族長，在OotP的時候四十一歲(p. 307)。他，他的妻子納西莎與他們的兒子德拉科在一所位於英國，威爾特郡的大房子，房子大到足以被預言家日報標榜為「豪宅」，不過盧修斯自己則稱之為「莊園」(p. 53, CoS)。多比，馬爾福以前的家養小精靈，告訴哈利馬爾福是一家子「壞的黑巫師」(p. 381, GoF)，稍為我們發現是頗為真實的指控，當我們知道盧修斯屬於伏地魔的食死徒圈子核心。我們也知道盧修斯是個偏執的人，對自己是純血巫師引以為榮，支持薩拉查•斯萊特林的信念：父母是麻瓜的人都是二等公民，不配學習和使用魔法。

　　這就差不多是我們可以肯定的一切。此外盧修斯的人生與性格都任人發揮，同人中演繹眾多。論文其餘的部份會描述我眼中和我筆下的盧修斯，在我看來，那是對他原著人物合乎邏輯的解讀，但絕非唯一合理的解釋。

　　 **盧修斯的性格**

　　定義盧修斯性格的主要屬性就是偏執。他以各種方式展現了他對一切非純血的憎恨，其中包括責備亞瑟•韋斯萊與麻瓜為伴（在赫敏的麻瓜父母面前，仍然如此！）(p. 62, CoS)、魁地奇世界杯的頂層包廂內在魔法部部長面前對赫敏出言嘲諷(p. 101, GoF)。這份偏見背後有許多理論提出作為原因。我相信其根源在於忿怒那些沒有在純血巫師世界的傳統中長大的人突然發現自己能使用魔法。我想像得到這樣的人大量湧入高度隱密的巫師世界，代表的不只是安全風險，還有文化風險，我很懷疑像盧修斯這樣的人會拒絕接受這種對巫師世界延存來說無可避免也事關必要的改變。相反，我相信他的憤怒源自被告知他必須接受麻瓜出身的女巫與巫師與他地位同等，儘管事實上他的家族世世代代都會魔法，而麻瓜種只是最近得到能力，而且很可能是出於某種遺傳意外。

　　盧修斯是個脾氣急躁的人。他嘗試以冷淡禮貌的虛飾來掩飾，但似乎他的脾氣總是在表面之下沸騰，當事情不如人意他總是會爆發成暴力的壞脾氣。CoS結尾他粗暴地抨開鄧不利多辦公室的門，門在牆上反彈，幾乎把哈利撞倒，顯然被鄧不利多回歸學校激怒以致沒完成個人護理就匆匆離家(p. 334, CoS)。他的雙眼緊瞇成「憤怒的狹縫」(p. 335, CoS)，他雙手「握起又鬆開」(p. 336, CoS)，對哈利嚧聲，出來的時候在門口踢開多比(p. 337, CoS)。他向哈利保證他會和他的父母一樣遭遇「不幸旳下場」，然後當他意識到哈利哄騙他還了多比自由就衝向他(p. 338, CoS)。OotP中，他短暫的瘋狂片刻他對他指揮的食死徒「咆哮」「大喊」(p. 785)，然後當哈利和其他學生逃出生天他對他們吼出命令。這些就整個事件而言是簡短的場面，但考慮到盧修斯只在小說中出現過短短幾次，它們對他已知的行為舉止佔了很大比重。

　　我相信原著中也有充分的證據證明盧修斯有虐待狂的性格特徵。首先因為他是一個食死徒，一群，儘管他們在魔法部一戰使用的普遍都是無害的咒語，在伏地魔第一任統治期間殺了許多麻瓜「取樂」的人(p. 143, GoF)。再者，他不僅是食死徒一員，他顯然是伏地魔的副手，如我們所見他在OotP最後命令其他食死徒。伏地魔本人告訴我們盧修斯在魁地奇世界杯上「領頭折磨麻瓜」(p. 650, GoF)，在那食死徒懸浮一家子麻瓜（包括兩個小孩）於半空，然後將其中一個小孩像「陀螺一樣轉」，直至他的頭開始「從一邊耷拉到另一邊」(p. 120, GoF)。（伏地魔如何得知盧修斯率領這場鬧劇成謎，但是，伏地魔作出指控時盧修斯並沒有否認。）盧修斯對待多比亦很差勁。除了他在鄧不利多辦公室門外對多比的殘暴一踢外，他將小精靈打個半死，僅僅因為多比燒焦了他的晚飯，並且「在家一日五次」威脅要取小精靈的生命(p. 177 CoS)。最後，他選了十二歲的金妮•韋斯萊作為里德爾日記的受害人只因他討厭她的父親。同樣，這些都是散佈全書的事件，但他們加起來就可以無可否認地得出他的殘忍與漠視他人感受與人權。

　　盧修斯不以各種心胸狹窄的侮辱為恥。他不是稱亞瑟•韋斯萊「丟盡了巫師的臉」(p. 62, CoS)或者「被跳蚤咬了酷愛麻瓜的蠢材」(p. 51, CoS)，就是在魔法部部長面前叫哈利「守護神波特」(p. 154, OotP)，又或者在鄧不利多面前指金妮•韋斯萊是「愚蠢的小女孩」(p. 336, CoS)。這種居高臨下的嘲笑，顯然也是馬爾福家裡的實際情況，鑑於德拉科對羅恩說的第一句話（「我的父親告訴我所有韋斯萊都是紅髮、雀斑臉，養的孩子比他們能負擔的多」，p. 108, SS），以及他CoS中複方湯劑一幕對鄧不利多的態度（「父親總是說老鄧不利多是這裡有史以來最糟糕的存在」，p. 222）。盧修斯為亞瑟•韋斯萊以及他一家省下了最強烈的侮辱，表明了兩人之間長期而激烈的對立，顯示盧修斯不只蔑視麻瓜、混血與麻瓜種，亦延伸至所有他認為在他階級之外的人。

　　我相信亦有證據指向盧修斯是個懦夫。我沒有直接的原著證據支持這個說法，不過可以爭論他堅持自己被「施咒」(p. 110, SS)以逃脫阿茲卡班牢獄之災是懦弱的象微（或者，反過來，他只是表現得像個斯萊特林）。他和其他食死徒也在看到魁地奇世界杯上的黑魔標記後瞬間幻影移形，比爾•韋斯萊視之為出於恐懼的舉動(p. 143, GoF)。但在我看來，最好的證據暗示盧修斯是個懦夫就是德拉科的言行舉止。德拉科幾乎是他父親的翻版——他和盧修斯幾乎所有方面的描述都很相似，從他們的樣貌、他們拖長腔調的說話方式、對他們蔑視的小氣的侮辱，去到他們對非純血的偏見。德拉科在系列中好幾次表現得像個懦夫（e.g., SS結尾，看見禁林出現戴著斗篷的身影他尖叫著跑開、攝魂怪登上霍格沃茲特快時幾乎「尿濕了自己」[p. 97, PoA]）。我相信這種怯懦的傾向是又一項德拉科從父親身上學來的特質。此外，德拉科和盧修斯都是恃強凌弱者，理論上源自懦弱的人格特徵。

　　另一項定義了盧修斯性格的主要人格特質就是他顯然需要竭力掌控全局以轉向對自己有利的方向。只要有利自己的目標，他似乎沒有什麼是不願做的，即使是將一個無辜的年輕女子交到一個瘋子手上，或者威脅他的校董同事全家，如果他們不同意幫他推翻鄧不利多。他還利用新聞在每次機會出現是散佈半是真理半是鼓吹的說話。不過，盧修斯最常使用的操縱環境的方式，是透過他的財富，下面這段引自OotP的話可以證明：

　　 _「話說，他們（盧修斯和福吉）有什麼私人事務？」（哈利問。）_

_「黃金吧，我想。」韋斯萊先生怒道。「馬爾福這些年來慷慨地提供一切……安排他與合適的人見面……那他就能得到好處……拖延他不想通過的法例……噢，他人脈很廣，盧修斯馬爾福。」(p. 155)_

　　亞瑟和康奈•福吉都數度提及盧修斯樂意對「優秀的事業作出捐獻」(p. 706, GoF)以換取影響力。此舉或許為他贏得巫師世界一定的尊重，目前還不清楚又沒有為掙得真正的友誼（不過同樣不清楚盧修斯是不是真的在乎友誼，他似乎更熱衷於讓他的同事對他心生恐懼多於創造情誼）。原著有幾個證據證明盧修斯和斯內普存在某種友誼。天狼星「哈巴狗」的評價(p. 520, OotP)以及烏姆里奇提起盧修斯對斯內普「讚譽甚高」(p. 745, OotP)指出兩人之間有著長期的友好關係（亦作為斯內普／盧修斯配對原著中合理的理由）。然而，有鑒於斯內普在第一戰中最後的間諜行為，這段友誼能否維繫仍是未知之數。一篇優秀的論文列出了盧修斯／斯內普關係的原著證據與幾個可能的情況可以在[kitsunelover](http://kitsunelover.livejournal.com/)[這個帖子](http://hp-essays.livejournal.com/36642.html)看見。

　　書迷就馬爾福家族的富有程度，以及它們到底是「暴發戶」還是「世代有錢」多有爭論，主要基於盧修斯炫耀財富的方式與典型的英國世代有錢的富有家庭並不一致。作為美國人，我無法辯駁這個觀點因為我並不熟悉這個範疇，但我個人並不同意。我相信馬爾福是極為富有的，基於盧修斯的許多捐獻與他樂於為斯萊特林魁地奇球隊購七把昂貴的掃帚，以為德拉科掙來一個位置。此外，我不喜歡將麻瓜世界的標準套用於巫師世界，那裡的行為可能和我們所料完全不同。還有，富有的麻瓜對自己的財富表現謹慎很可能正正是驅使盧修斯炫耀財富，以區分開他和他如此厭惡的人。

　　 **盧修斯作為丈夫**

　　我們對盧修斯的妻子，納西莎，幾乎一無所知。她的名字只在小說中被提及幾次，迄今為止我們只見過一次，當她、盧修斯和德拉科在GoF出席魁地奇世界杯。除了她是三姐妹之一（貝拉特里克斯和安多米達是她的姊妹），天狼星的表姐外，關於她的具體信息很少甚至沒有，作為結果同人似乎對納西莎有兩種解讀。

　　一方面，有些人堅持納西莎是強勢的女人，在馬爾福家族有一定的權力。另一方面，很有多人將納西莎刻劃得比較像一個潑婦似的獎狀妻子（假設他們選擇刻劃她的性格的話）。前一種觀點似乎基於原著的兩點，第一點是她兩個姐姐都有很強烈的個性（貝拉特里克斯是伏地魔的狂熱支持者，安多米達與布萊克家族決裂只為嫁給一個麻瓜種）。第二點是下面這段引自GoF的話，意味盧修斯願意被納西莎的意見左右：

　　 _「……父親事實上考慮送我到德姆斯特朗而非霍格沃茨，你知道嗎。他了解鄧不利多，你看。嘛，你知道他對鄧不利多的看法——那個男人愛死了泥巴種——而德姆斯特朗則不承認這種賤民。但是母親不喜歡我就讀這麼遠的學校（德拉科說）。」(p. 165)_

　　在我看來，以上都是對原著的有效解讀。然而，它們並非我個人同意的解釋。我覺得納西莎肯定是強劫的女人因為她的姊妹也很強勢的觀點很奇怪。作為兄弟姊妹之一，我清楚兄弟姊妹完全可以有不同的個性。在HP世界作個比喻，就像是說所有韋斯萊的孩子肯定忠於鄧不利多與鳯凰會，因為他們六個是，然後，嘛，在OotP我們就知道情況並非如此了。

　　我也對德拉科關於他母親不喜歡他就讀這麼遠的學校的說法表示懷疑。若說德拉科說的時候是向克拉布和高爾炫耀我也毫不驚訝。不過，即使言論為真，我不覺得它必然領至納西莎將盧修斯玩轉指間的結論。我個人認為更可能是她嘮叨到盧修斯放棄只為安撫她。德拉科自己也表現在這種行為，有可能他是在家中看到的。事實上我沒有看到任何原著證據顯示納西莎是特別強勢的女人。相反，既然她似乎共享丈夫的思想信仰，我相信如果她真的強勢自己就會成為食死徒了，無論盧修斯希望與否。

　　納西莎性格的問題在決定如何刻劃馬爾福的性格時就變得重要起來。缺乏明確的信息以致有許多空間可以對他們關係的本質自由發揮。一方面，假設盧修斯與納西莎彼此相愛是合理的，單憑他們結為夫婦誕下孩的事實。這個觀點的支持者傾向描繪盧修斯被妻子徹底迷住，樂意不惜一切令她快樂。另一方面，假設他們和對方結婚只是因為他們家族都要求他們與純血締結婚姻而對方正是純血（根據天狼星的說法，他們的選擇「非常有限」p. 113, OotP），還有，生下繼承人之後，再沒有碰過對方。我們無法肯定直至未來幾本小說中我們找到實質的證據證明是哪一種。

　　 **盧修斯作為父親**

　　盧修斯父親的角色又是另一項激發書迷許多爭論的議題。廣受歡迎的盧修斯／德拉科配對，以及許多將描繪盧修斯肢體虐待德拉科的同人，引來那些認為這種塑造與原著展示的盧修斯並不一致的人的反彈。

　　盧修斯和德拉科在原著中一起出現過兩次（一次在CoS一次在GoF），但我們唯一看見他們雙方互動就是CoS那幕。正是這幕令許多人引為證據，抨擊將盧修斯塑造成虐待狂，一個出色的例子可以在[soldurios](http://soldurios.livejournal.com/)[這篇論文](http://www.livejournal.com/community/hprantnrave/3654.html)找到。我一定程度上同意這個觀點，因為我不相信肢體虐待狂，沒有原著證據證明他有被虐打（不過也可以反駁他有，只是哈利——並非觀察入微的人，尤其是對著斯萊特林——沒有察覺。）。然而，我相信很大可能盧修斯情感虐待他的兒子。我的相信源自以下兩個段落：

　　 _「我真的不認為他們應該讓那種人進來，你呢？他們就是不一樣，他們長大的過程從不了解我們的習慣，有些甚至在收到信前聽都沒聽過霍格沃茲，想想看。我想他們收生應該只限於古老的巫師家族。」（德拉科說。）(p. 78, SS)_

 _「那不是我的錯。」德拉科反駁道。「所有老師都有最愛，那個赫敏•格蘭傑——」_  
_「我還以為你會感到羞恥，一個非巫師家庭出身的女孩在每項考試都打敗你。」馬爾福先生厲聲道。(p. 52, CoS)_

　　第一段，我們首次瞥見德拉科在反麻瓜／麻瓜種的偏見中長大——一個十一歲的男孩肯定不是自己萌生這種看法。所以他同時被告知他比較優越，因為他出生於純血家族，但也告訴他他令人失望，因為他甚至比不上像赫敏•格蘭傑那樣普通的泥巴種。鑑於盧修斯愛好侮辱和發脾氣，我相信這樣矛盾的信息馬爾福家中很可能經常傳達，以及許多，甚至更傷人的說話。德拉科肯定很困惑！他經常在霍格沃茲譁眾取寵，嘗試表現得自己很重要有什麼奇怪？我想像得到他需要那種朋輩的認可，以建立自信足以面對他的父親——他顯然極度崇拜以及渴望取悅的對象——當他回到家中。

　　PoA中德拉科被鷹頭馬身有翼獸巴克比克襲擊後盧修斯強烈的反應亦引來許多說法。有人解釋這意味盧修斯是個關懷有愛的父親，設法為兒子謀求最大利益。再一次，我不同意這個看法，在我看來那只是盧修斯再一次試圖突顯他的地位，在霍格沃茲以及整個巫師社會之內。而且沒有壞處，我敢肯定，強烈要求處決巴克比克，他同時為海格——他顯然視之為「野蠻人」(p. 78, SS, 德拉科引述)——和鄧不利多造成麻煩。

　　盧修斯寵壞了德拉科，但他是出於愛意嗎？他這樣做是不是因為孩子哼哼唧唧一直纏著直到盧修斯如他所願，只為讓他閉嘴？抑或他用金錢作為愛的代替品。OotP結尾我們仍然無法肯定，對他們關係的所有解釋都同樣合理。不過，就我看來，我不覺得盧修斯是特別溫暖，關懷備至的父親，而是肉體和精神上都相當疏離的人。

　 **盧修斯作為食死徒**

　　盧修斯這方面的性格無疑是他身邊圍繞的謎團中最曖昧不清的那個。為什麼他這樣富有、具影響力的男人會決定加入食死徒？為什麼他會選擇服侍像伏地魔那樣的混血怪物，當他顯然歧視混血與麻瓜種？他真的忠於伏地魔嗎？他通過政治手段不是更能達到他的目標嗎？

　　可悲的是，我認為這些問題由始至終都不會在小說中得到明確解答。JKR不像是願意在斯萊特林現在平面壞人的角色上進一步發掘的人，事實上，她在最近幾次訪問嘲笑了深度剖析他們的想法。要是說出色的盧修斯寫手在同人裡思考他的性格發展多於JKR我也不會驚訝。無論如何，我不相信以後原著的盧修斯會呈現多於小說中已出現過的一面。他成為一個食死徒因為伏地魔致力於他相信的大業，他的財富並不會左右他的決定。他忠於伏地魔因為JKR安排他表現忠心。JKR安排他是個富豪很可能不為別的只為創造一個邪惡的角色，與「善良」人物(i.e.,韋斯萊一家)所代表的一切對立，還有／或者因為這能令他說服和賄賂旁人讓他在第一次戰後作為疑似食死徒從棘手的困境脫身。儘管如此，那仍然是很有趣的練習，基於已知原著幾個事實去拼湊出可能的真相。

　　原著中從未清楚表明盧修斯有沒有和里德爾日記互動，但我覺得說他有是可靠的假設。他顥然知道如果金妮•韋斯萊學會怎麼使用日記會發生什麼事，基於多比幾個月來警告哈利他知道一個「讓霍格沃茲發生最可怕的事的計劃」(p. 16, CoS)。為了編造這樣的情節，盧修斯肯定知道湯姆•里德爾是斯萊特林的傳人，可以打開密室釋放蛇怪。但他知道湯姆•里德爾和伏地魔王是同一個人嗎？

　　或許不。鄧不利多告訴我們：「很少人佑道伏地魔王曾經叫湯姆•里德爾……他……經歷了許多危險的魔法變形，當他再次成為伏地魔，已難以認出是他。幾乎沒有人將伏地魔王與那個聰明、英俊，曾任這裡學生會主席的男孩聯上關係」(p. 329, CoS)。假設日記沒有告訴盧修斯湯姆•里德爾後來成為了伏地魔王，完全有可能盧修斯決定加入食死徒時並不知道伏地魔事實上是混血。

　　但即使他知道，他加入了食死徒也不是太大的跳躍。伏地魔經常被形容為僅次鄧不利多的存在，他自己稱後者為這個世代最偉大的巫師。盧修斯顯然被力量吸引，伏地魔是斯萊特林傳人的事實，也可能他決定的主因。盧修斯或許甚至認為伏地魔的祖先是一種豁免，令他只此一次合理繞過那麻瓜血統的玷污。

　　這或許能解釋盧修斯一開始為什麼加入食死徒，但為什麼他在GoF最後回去侍奉伏地魔。嘛，我看不到他有別的選擇。當標記灼燒，他就知道他必須前往否則將要面對伏地魔的怒火。天狼星告訴我們，「你不能只向伏地魔遞上辭呈。要麼終身侍奉要麼去死」(p. 112, OotP)。盧修斯顯然知道這一點。無論他想不想去也無關重要，如我上文所述，盧修斯是一個懦夫。他去了以免受和雷古勒斯•布萊克同樣的命運，而且任何情況下，他可能認為（錯了，結果證明）如果事情出錯魔法部會拯救他於險境。

　　至於為什麼盧修斯沒有通過政治手段達到目的，我相信他是那種喜歡在王座後面掌權的人多於坐在上面。這就解釋了他為什麼如此努力爭取康奈利•福吉好感，而不是替自已尋求魔法部部長的位置，還有他為什麼位列霍格沃茲的董事會成員而非坐上校長的椅子。這樣一來，他仍然可以發揮相當大的影響，但同時如果事情發展不似預期也可以推卸責任（當死咒反彈到伏地魔身上，盧修斯能夠倖免於阿茲卡班，聲稱受到奪魂咒控制就證明了這一點）。我們唯一看見他發號施令那次，他壯烈地失敗，最後付上了可怕的代價。他似乎更適合在背後扯線多於作領頭人。也很可能他甚至意識到自己不適合做領導，轉而選擇扮演較低——但仍然重要——的角色。不幸的是，盧修斯挑選作為其第二把交椅的兩個男人(i.e.,福吉和伏地魔)本身也不是特別出色的領袖。

　　 **電影中的盧修斯 vs. 小說中的盧修斯**

　　當這篇文章大半都牽涉盧修斯小說中的形象，如果我不提及CoS電影版本對同人的影響將會是失職。許多盧修斯粉絲（包括我自己）並沒有真的坐起來注意到這個角色直至傑森•艾塞克在銀幕上扮演這個角色。毫無疑問他將這個角色演繹得維妙維肖，某方面他創造出一個同人的形象，與小說中的盧修斯•馬爾福相似度甚少，對同人造成損害。

　　電影中的盧修斯與小說中的盧修斯主要差異是他的外表。JKR形容盧修斯擁有「柔滑的髮絲」(p. 334, CoS)以及和德拉科「一樣蒼白，尖尖的臉龐，以及同樣冰冷的灰眸」(p. 50, CoS)。盧修斯有長長的金髮，剪裁精細的深色長袍，與銀色蛇首的黑檀木手杖完全是傑森•艾塞克的想法，根據Total Film雜誌的訪問(2002年十二月)：

　　 _「當我剛得到角色，我去了見服裝設計師，他說，『我們打算讓你穿著條紋套裝，一頭短髮。』我說，『有趣，因為我要及腰的金色長髮與貂皮大衣與皮草與佩斯利花紋。』他答道，『噢，該死！真的嗎？』」_

　　盧修斯這個形象自電影放映後於同人圈無處不在。很罕見——幾乎不可能——找到不抱括這些元素的同人文或同人圖，但以上沒有一項出現小說中。

　　我先前討論到的虐待狂盧鞗斯的塑造可能也源自艾塞克對盧修斯的演繹，尤其是那些擁有DVD 看到博金博克的刪剪片段裡盧修斯用手杖打了德拉科好一頓。艾塞克自己顯然支持虐待狂盧鞗斯的刻劃，如2002年十月與艾塞克的[圓桌採訪](http://www.thefreelibrary.com/MEET+HARRY'S+ROTTER%3B+Jason+set+to+star+as+Draco's+bad+dad+in+the...-a094069565)中以下幾句話所示：

　　 _「當我抵達開始第一場戲，我們直接進入第一場戲，我只是抓住（湯姆•費爾頓）的耳朵，然後我敲打他的膝蓋，他抬頭看著我仿佛真的受傷了，我不知道看上去如此受傷的是湯姆還是德拉科，但我覺得盧修斯是可怕的爹地，真的有虐待傾向的爹地沒錯。」_  
　　  
　　電影中的盧修斯亦是非常圓滑的角色。他渾身散發的威脅與生氣時輕聲說話的方式，有一點點背離原書。除了電影最後他幾乎用死咒擊中哈利的荒唐一幕，在小說中的盧修斯喪失冷靜的場面，他都成功將脾氣隱藏於表面之下，他也沒有在麗痕書店不體面地和亞瑟•韋斯萊打架。這個圓滑冷酷的性格塑造也影響同人甚深，但與羅琳版本的人物並非完全一致。到底是好是壞取決於個別讀者，我個人很享受因為這令盧修斯寫起來更有趣，但我看得出為什麼有些堅決喜歡小說多於電影的人可能對這項分別反感。

　　＊＊＊

　　盧修斯是個壓根兒令人討厭的傢伙，但我愛死他了。雖然現實生活中我永遠不想認識盧修斯這類人，作為小說人物他讀起來寫起都很有趣，因為他如此冷漠，如此憤怒，如此傲慢，如此偏執，如此邪惡得無可救藥——簡而言之，他是哈利波特小說中其中一個缺點最明顯的人，但在我看來，正是他有缺陷的天性，令了解剖析他如此有趣和愉快。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然作者寫的時候最後兩部還沒出，以致某些地方（例如納西莎）有些偏差。但作者分析盧修斯這個角色真是分析得非常有趣頭頭是道！我也很喜歡她筆下旳盧修斯。有很多她的解讀我都沒想過誒，尤其她說盧修斯用冷漠掩飾他的易怒那裡，很值得一看！


End file.
